Reading the Books: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by superchick11
Summary: Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius (from before 7th year) and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and George (from after the War) all come to meet together in the Room of Requirement and read the first book. Planning on finishing all books. (Hate when people only do one) LE/JP HP/GW rated T just because. idea done many times but I've only seen it complete once.


Lily looked up from the book she was reading to see a large tawny owl swoop in through her open window. It landed on the bad next to her as the letter was dropped in her lap. She set down her book, spine up, and reached for the letter. She tore open the parchment envelope labled simply 'Lily Evans' to find a letter written in emerald ink on another piece of parchment inside.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl for the 1978-79 school year. You will meet with the Head Boy on the train to discuss any plans you may have and patrol schedules for the upcoming year. Enclosed is your badge anlong with your supply list for classes.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Ignoring the supply list, she dumped the red and gold badge out of the envelope and into her hand. She pinned it on before running downstairs to tell her mother.

"Mum! Mum!" she shouted, breaking into a grin that spread across her whole face.

"What? Lily, are you okay?" her mother asked, worry evident in her voice. Lily came flying down the stairs like a bullet before tackling her mum in an oversized hug.

"Yes Mum, I'm fine. Excellent, even!" Lily pulled back from the hug as her mum looked over her questioningly. Her eyes landed on the gleaming badge embossed with the letters 'HG'.

"You made Head Girl?" she asked, her eyes widening in understanding. Lily nodded, unable to say anything, as her mum pulled her back into a too-tight hug. "So who's Head Boy?"

Lily's euphoric expression morphed into one of curiosity. "I don't know," she admitted, "The letter didn't say."

"Oh well," her mother said slowly, rubbing Lily's right arm, "you'll find out in what, twelve days?"

Lily perked up quickly after the reminder of returning for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

On the other side of the city, at the Potter home, a snowy owl carrying a similar letter swooped into the dining room and fell exhausted onto James' empty plate. He laughed before reaching out for the letter.

"Supply lists, I'm guessing," his father piped up, still chuckling at the tired owl.

"Yup," he said, then as he picked up the heavier-than-usual envelope, he added quizzically, "or maybe more..."

"What do you mean?" his mum asked as James ripped open the envelope. He flipped it over and a bright badge fell onto the table next to the owl.

He saw the 'HB' on the badge and looked up happily. "I made Head Boy!"

"That's amazing!" his mother screamed, walking around the table and hugging his neck from behind.

He put his hands on her arms and smiled saying, "Thanks, Mum."

"Who's Head Girl?" he asked, smiling at his wife and son. His mum stood up, a questioning look on her face, as James scanned over his letter searching for any clues.

"It doesn't say," he finally answered, "I guess I'll have to wait and see." As he finished his sentence, his smile expanded into a full-faced grin and his hazel eyes sparkled in anticipation.

20 years later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together in Ron's bedroom. Still in shock, they all sat speechless, a picture of a burning Hogwarts tattooed into their minds. A terrified Hermione let out an almost silent sob. Both boys turned to look at her and Ron put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned on him, tears streking down her face. He wiped the tears from her face but, unable to comfort her without lying, he sat silently. All three turned as they heard a knocking on the door.

The door opened and a frightened Ginny Weasley came in and sat next to Harry. They quickly fell into place just as Ron and Hermione were. They sat for what felt like hours before Ginny spoke up.

"I'm not gonna get a seventh year... At least not this year..." At the end of every sentence, her voice trailed off as if she didn't want to say any of this out loud.

Harry looked down to see her bright red hair pulled into a ponytail and answered, "No, probably not, but when you do go, we're gonna have to go with you." Ginny let out a small chuckle before looking up at Harry with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Twelve days from now I was supposed to be heading off to Hogwarts for the last time. I was supposed to be graduating!" she said, her voice cracking at the end, before she burst into sobs.

"Hey, lil sis, everything is gonna be alright. Maybe not now, but eventually things will fall into place. Trust me, it may not seem like it now, but everything happens for a reason."

Ginny looked up at her brother, her eyes red and bloodshot, and asked, "Do you mean it? Or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"

"Well..." he joked trying to lighten the mood before becpo;oming serious again and saying, "Yes, I mean it.

"Ginny, how about this," Hermione said, "when September first comes, we all go to King's Cross. If nothing else, just for the sentiment of it."

"Can Luna and Neville come too?" the little red-head asked quietly and hopefully.

"Sure, we'll pick them up on our way there."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said getting up to give Hermione a hug, "You always have the best ideas."

Twelve days passed both in 1978 and 1998. Lily and her friend Alice Prewett were the first to arrive at King's Cross, precisely at 10:15, allowing them plenty of time to put all their items on the Hogwarts Express and to say googbye to parents and friends. They walked happily through the station, Lily's Head Girl badge tucked into her jeans pocket. They pulled up between platforms 9 and ran at the wall together, but when they came out on the other side, there was no scarlet steam engine. In fact, there wasn't even a train station. They were in a strange room with a couple of chairs around a coffee table and a locked door off to one side. Lily tried using magic to unlock the door and Alice tried to apparate out but neither was successful. A few minutes after they decided just to sit, wait, and chat, Frank Longbottom appeared in the room just as they had.

As they began to explain their situation, James, Sirius, and Remus appeared next to Frank. Lily threw up her hands and took a seat muttering, "Of course they would be here." She let Alice explain how they got here and the four boys revealed that the same thing happened to them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and George (who had decided to tag along) walked up to King's Cross together on their own September first.

As they ran through the wall in quick succession, they came into an identical, but empty, room. They barely had time to exchange confused glances before a letter appeared on their table at the same time as one appeared in the table in the other room.

Dear Mr. Black, Ms. Evans, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Prewett,

You have been brought together in the Room of Requirement in order for you to meet and read about some 'visitors' I believe might interest you. In a moment, you will be asked to step through that door and will meet said 'visitors'. There is a larger room for the reading and in that room is the first book that I would like you to read. Meals will not be a prolem, just call for the house elves whenever you require assistance. This may continue for a few days so sleeping arrangements will be made when the time comes. So go out there, and please do not attack my friends.

There was no signature but the students decided to follow anyway. There's wasn't that much else they could do. Sirius opened the door slowly and peeked out only to slam the door shut.

"Prongs, get over here mate."

"What is it Pads?"

"Don't think I'm crazy, but there's another one of you out there, and he brought friends."

The people in the other room had finished reading their letter first and were all seated on the circular couches around a large table. The three marauders came out first, followed by Lily, Alice, and Frank. They had been told that they would be meeting people that they knew in their letter and to address tem by first name, but only now did they understand why.

Harry stood up amazed and walked towards the small group of people. He had also been warned not to give anything away until they reached it in the books but he couldn't help but be amazed at the four people he believed dead and the two who were hospitalized. Not knowing who to go to first, he walked straight forward and hugged the man in front of him saying, "Sirius, is that really you?"

Sirius backed up quickly and said, "Back off other Prongs."

Harry only had time to look back at his friends before bursting into laughter and saying amusedly, "He thinks I'm James!"

"Y-y-you're not?" the real James asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then who are you?" Lily wondered out loud.

Harry walked back towards the table, picked up the book on it, and tossed it to Lily. "Here's all the explanation you need," he said. Lily looked down from the bright green eyes that looked so much like hers to the book cover and read out loud, **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all of those who took the time to read this but I have to give some credit to my good friend and fellow Fanfic author Just An Emotional Fangirl who helped me write this and is continuing to as I continue to work on this story. Please review, it'll make me smile and update faster! See ya'll later.**


End file.
